The invention relates to ropes and webbing for use in a wide variety of applications, and particularly relates to devices for protecting such ropes and webbing during use.
Ropes and webbing are used for myriad applications, including for example, safety and rescue, military uses, aviation, boating, camping and climbing as well as wide variety of household uses. Although ropes and webbing are generally designed to bear a variety loads, it is well known that a rope is only as strong as its weakest area. If, for example, an area becomes contaminated by dirt and grit, abraded, or even frayed, the rope or webbing may become weakest in that area and may wear out more quickly. Both the contamination by dirt and grit as well as the abrasion result in a reduction in strength and reliability of the rope in the area of contamination and/or abrasion.
Frequent replacement of ropes and webbing is an effective but costly solution to this problem. Other options include the use of a material that becomes fixed to the rope or webbing, such as by shrink wrapping or clamping. Such materials, however, may not be easily moved or adjusted, and may not provide sufficient protection during use if the rope or webbing moves against an abrasive surface while carrying a load.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved protector for protecting ropes and webbing. There is a further need for a rope and webbing protector that is efficient and economical to produce and relatively easy to use.